Talk:Die by the Sword
Just completed this 3/3. Job layout: PLD/WAR WAR/NIN RDM/BLM Each weapon has a bunch of weapons floating above their head: spears, clubs, or swords. This icon represents the only type of damage (piercing, blunt, or slashing respectively) that can hurt them. They are otherwise immune to all damage except dots. PLD/WAR came with a club and normal sword and a "Tuck", thinking that Tuck, being of the same sword as Joyeuse, would be Piercing. It turned out not to be the case. WAR/NIN came with 2 axes, 2 clubs, a dagger and a Tuck as well as bolts for piercing. RDM/BLM's duty was to bind/gravity one weapon while PLD and WAR dispatched with the other 2. Very easy BCNM with this strategy; the weapons barely damaged the PLD at all even without defense food on. The accuracy of the weapons was very poor, missing a lot on WAR and PLD; a NIN with kurayami active or a THF would evade probably close to 75%. The first fight the RDM died because we made a few errors and the pld and war took down the 2 weapons that remained at the time with yag drinks and a few hi-pots. Between shadows, evasion, and the weapons doing so little damage, the yag drink kept up with the damage without a problem. Weapons all have the attack "smite of rage", "whirl of rage", as well as "Furious Flurry" (low damage multi-hit single target), "smite of fury" (like smite of rage), and another WS that I can't remember that did AoE stat drain x3 (blocked by 1-3 shadows). Each win netted us 1-2 mannequin pieces, 1 Job-latent lv30 earring, 1 Job-latent lv30 belt, as well as a scroll and a few rusty picks/greatswords. ---- Did this BCNM one night and went 6/6 on it using a modified version of the BLU/NIN X2 strategy with me filling out the trio as WHM/NIN for extra security. Using BLU is definitely the way to go, as the different spells are all a different damage type, as WHM I had dual clubs, attacking the weapon(s) weak to blunt damage while the 2 BLU's worked on the other two through spells or their dual swords. We all had Yag drinks but weren't really necessary as BLU's could use their MP exclusively for DD purposes and the weapons drop pretty easily. We even set a record on Fairy with a clear time of like 4:15 (wasn't our goal but nice anyways ^^) Link to the video of one of our runs here -Effedup 09:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Great, its good to see you've found a workable strategy for this bcnm. If you'd like, take a look at the strategy section of Wings of Fury for the format for putting your strategy on the main page. I'm sure it will be a great help to anyone wanting to do this one. --Chrisjander 01:04, 18 July 2006 (EDT) I've completed this BCNM a few dozen times, but I got a drop today I'd never seen from this BC before: Vile Elixir. -Ubiquitous 02:57, 24 March 2007 (EDT) I believe that in the most recent update, the treasure tables for this BCNM have changed. In the next run after my Vile Elixir, we obtained two Hi-Potions, no belt, and no earring, violating the well-established pattern for this BC's drops. -Ubiquitous 03:11, 24 March 2007 (EDT) Definately changed the drop tables for this, got 2 Rusty Picks, 2 Hi-Ethers and a Magic Finale in one successful run. Earrings and belts do still drop from here though, second run we got Pick Belt and Wizard's Earring, One Rusty Pick, a Coral Fragment and Mannequin Hands. - Tufftaru Added in another drop we just god, the Esquire's Earring. --Xenomaru 07:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC)